


Old Names

by Aceofstars16



Series: Imperial AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Imperial AU, Star Wars Rebels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: After confirmation that Ria isn't as loyal as everyone assumes, Dev wants to talk to get to know her more, though this results in him opening up about his past as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153158477288/old-names)

Another mission, another day Dev wished the Empire wasn’t hanging over him, directing his every move. But that had been his lot in life. At least now he knew he wasn’t alone in feeling this. Even though it had been a few weeks since he talked to Commander Tala, he still thought about their discussion regularly. How she had covered for him when he had realized how careless he had been. Of course the Empire bugged every room they could, so why had he felt safe? Maybe because he had known Tala didn’t feel the same as other Imperials, even if she didn’t say it out loud. And she proved that all the more by helping him out. Dev told himself that was why he was actually looking forward to checking in on her base, because he finally knew someone who felt like he did. But he knew that wasn’t entirely true. He had been interested in Ria Tala long before that. Maybe it was her efficient way of training cadets. Or maybe it was because she had climbed the ranks faster than most, but even since Dev had met her, he had always looked forward to meetings with her. Granted, she never felt the same way. Even without the Force he could see the displeasure on her face when he walked into a room. But when he had left last time, he had felt a change in her, which he supposed was why he was looking forward to this visit even more than his previous ones.

Of course, he should report in as soon as he could, but when Dev arrived, he felt drawn away from Commander Tala’s office, to a wall of the complex. And it just happened to be precisely where Tala was.

Dev felt her presence before he saw her. She stood tensely, as she always did, as the Empire had conditioned her to. And as he touched at her mind, he could sense the thoughts running through her head, the schedules the keep, the papers to fill out, a mind full of procedures and protocols, just as an imperial commander should feel. And that how she appeared at the surface, but Dev knew better. Tapping in a little deeper he could sense her ever present exhaustion, physical and mental, and her frustration with how the Empire was run. Thoughts she would never speak to a soul, but thoughts she would never be able to hide from him. No one could hide their thoughts from him, but as Dev walked up to Tala, he pulled back, giving her back her privacy. He already knew how she felt, there would be no reason to probe now.

“Commander Tala,” Dev said as he walked up to stand next to her.

She glanced at him for a moment, then looked out over the planet spread out in a vista in front of her. “This is an early visit.”

Short and to the point as always, one of the other things Dev admired about her. She knew what she wanted and she wasn’t afraid to simply speak her mind. It was one of her qualities that had first intrigued him. She kept him on his toes. He wasn’t intimidated, but her manner of speaking was different, it challenged him to be cautious with his words. Not that was wasn’t careful with what he said, but this wasn’t a balance of making sure he sounded more loyal than he really was. No, she made him question what he really was here for, why he really did what he did. And he liked that.

“I don’t keep to a strict schedule,” he replied simply, because it was true. Dev obeyed the Empire, went where they told him to go, but there were plenty of times when he was left with no orders. So, he went where he wanted to go. There were some bases where Force sensitive cadets were station that only he knew about. They didn’t seem to realize their potential, and they weren’t ever too good as to stand out. Dev knew he should say something, but he felt that speaking would ensnare them in this monotonous lifestyle he was caught in. If he let them be, they would be superior and would have more freedom than he did. Granted, some of them did get found out, and he couldn’t do anything for them, but he watched the others. Sometimes he even spoke with them briefly, if they were showing off a little too much. But that was a rarity, after all, a sith talking to a simple cadet was suspicious. So usually he just watched.

Tala huffed at his reply, but there was no irritation radiating off of her. She seemed too lost in thought to be paying him much attention. Looking around, Dev noticed a camera not too far away. So, they weren’t without surveillance, even here. “You ever been outside of this complex?” He asked, keeping his voice steady, uninterested, even though he was everything but disinterested.

His words got Tala’s attention and she looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. “Of course I have.”

Dev nodded, he had been expecting the answer, even without tapping into her thoughts. Most higher ranks had been outside of the complex, in fact, most of the cadets had been as well. But Dev had never had the time to explore. His visits were usually short and far in between, or at least they were supposed to be. “Maybe I’ll get to explore it one day,” he said, keeping his voice level while hoping Tala understood their implicated meaning. Sure, he could plant the idea in her mind, but she was smart, he would give her a chance to catch on first.

“I have a small window open, I could show you the best spots right now.”

Dev felt a smile trying to form on his lips – that was his girl, as bright as ever – but he quickly covered it up and nodded. “Lead the way Commander.”  
They walked in silence until the complex was behind them. A forest spread out around them, cameras could be concealed but when Dev cast out his sense, he couldn’t detect anything aside from insects and a few small animals.

“So, why did you change your name?” Now that they were alone, they could talk freely, and Dev couldn’t help but ask the question that had been bugging him ever since he had discovered Tala’s real name. It had taken a lot of digging and some manipulating, and it may have been easier just to get the information by delving into her mind. But from her reaction, he would’ve had to dig deep and that wasn’t something he could do without someone being aware of what he was doing. Besides, he didn’t want to overstep his probing unless it was necessary, especially with her.

Tala frozen and turned on Dev, making him stop in his tracks. Not that he was intimidated, but he didn’t want to miss what she had to say, even if she simply told him to mind his own business. “I thought I told you never to mention that name again.”

“I didn’t say the name,” Dev said. “Besides, there is no one around to hear it beside you and me, and we both know it already.”

Tala narrowed her eyes at him, and opened her mouth to speak but then simply let out a breath. After a few moments, she spoke. “Fine, but I am not talking about my old name. I told you, I’m not that person anymore.”

“I don’t care about the name, I just want to know why you changed it,” Dev said. He knew he was walking a thin line, and if she didn’t answer he could easily get delve into her mind and get the information. There was no doubt she would be thinking about it now that he had brought it up. But he wanted to give her the chance to tell him herself.

“And I told you, I’m not talking about it. And if you keep talking about it I’m going back to the complex alone,” Tala spat, then she turned on her heels and continued walking.

Dev knew she was serious, but he couldn’t give up, not yet. He had one more card to play before he delved into her mind. Though it was something he didn’t like bringing up. “Sorry, I was just curious. It takes something big to make someone change their name, I should know.”

Tala stopped walking again and looked back at him, he could feel the waves of shock radiating off of her. “Your real name isn’t Morgan?”

Dev took a few steps forward and spoke as he walked. “No, and I’ll tell you why if you tell me.” He stopped in front of her and raised his eyebrow in question.

Closing her eyes, Tala sighed then looked up. “Fine. When I was first a cadet, I used my real name, but after a while I was sick of the Empire restricting me. I liked to express myself with art, but that wasn’t appreciated. So, I left with a friend of mine.”

“You’re a defector? I knew you weren’t loyal, but defecting…that’s a big step. How did you come back?” Dev hadn’t been expecting this new information. He had seen one file about a Sabine Wren, but there hadn’t been anything much beside a name and a picture that he knew was Tala, only with different hair. But the news wasn’t unwelcome. Knowing that once upon a time, she had defected, just assured him that she really wasn’t the Empire’s pawn. Or at least she didn’t want to be.

“Oh no, it’s your turn now. How did the Empire come to find you?” Tala said, and Dev felt a smile playing on his mouth. She was sly, but he had roped himself into it. Besides, out of anyone else he knew, she was the only person he would willingly tell about his past.

“They captured my parents when I was little, and I was sent to live with an Imperial family until I was old enough to start training. It only took a few weeks for them to realize I was different - better than everyone else. So, I was sent to train under my master.”

“And your name?”

“I’ll tell you once you finish your story,” Dev said. Who said she was the only one who could play this game?

The smallest hint of a smirk grew on her face. “My friend and I were bounty hunters for a few weeks. Then our ship was attacked. She left me and an Imperial crew found me. The commander offered me two choices. Prison, or to go back into service, under a new name so no one would know about my desertion. I never knew why he was so lenient with me, but I took his offer. Prison never did suit me.”

Dev listened silently and nodded, then he prepared himself to finish his story, to tell her his name. A name that hadn’t left his lips in over a decade. “My parents had been rebels, sending messages of hope to the people of Lothal. Som when then Empire found me, they gave me a new name so I would never hear my parent’s rebellious names again. Bridger that was their last name. My name was Ezra Bridger.”

Tala was quiet for a few moments. “So, your parents were rebels and I defected. Makes you wonder what might have been different if the Empire hadn’t found us.”

Now it was time for her words to take him by surprise. Dev didn’t know what to expect in telling her about his past, but he hadn’t expected this. And he had no response to give. He had thought that exact thing in the past or course, but what was the point? Things hadn’t been different and they were both where they were. Nothing could change that. But the fact that she was even bringing it up was interesting. It would make sense that she would think about it, but she was confiding in him. Without him pressuring her in anyway. It was simple, but it brought a smile to his face. “We’ll never know what might have been. We are here and that’s that.” It was blunt, but it was the truth, and as much as she was to the point, he didn’t think she’d mind it.

Tala let out a breath. “You’re right. And speaking of that, I need to get back. I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Dev would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, but he wasn’t going to voice that. It wouldn’t do either of them any good. “Make sure to get sleep at some point too,” he couldn’t help but add. It was silly, him wanting her to rest. But he really did mean it. He knew what it was like to feel tired all the time, but he had the Force to help in when he was tired. He couldn’t imagine how she felt without it.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing for a second, but then the smallest smirk touched her lips. “You too.” she said, then nodded at him before heading back towards the compound.

Dev watched her go. There was no point to follow. Their talk was over. But he found himself looking forward to his next meeting with her. He would have to make sure he came to inspect this base again soon.


End file.
